Effective elementalist guide
Category: Guides note: this article is intended to provide guidance for experienced characters playing new elementalist or experience elementalist looking for additional options. if this is your first time playing guild wars, please see Getting started in Guild Wars Prophecies. Basics An Elementalist Place As an elementalists, you are the artillery, causing massive damage from the rear lines. you are not a tank. elementalists have low armor, and few healing or survival skills, and, except for certain situations, should not be in the front lines. Elementalists have the most expensive skills, the largest energy pool, and only a few energy management skills. Specialty Skills and Unique Conditions Elementalists have one type of skill unique to the elementalist profession: * Glyphs are quick casting skills that modify the next spell, not skill, used by the caster. Glyphs cannot be removed or striped, and have no target. all glyphs have a 1 second casting time, and can be interrupted. Elementalists have a unique spell cost, Exhaustion. when an elementalist casts a spell that causes exhaustion, the top 10 points the the elementalists energy pool are “greyed out”, and cannot be used. exhaustion expires at the rate of 1 point every four seconds. exhaustion stacks, so a second exhaustion spell causes an additional 10 points to be deducted from the caster's energy pool. Being an Elementalist Elementalist are master spell casters, calling fire from the heavens, freezing foes in their tracks, Blasting enemies with lightning, and crushing them with stone. stay to the rear of the party, and communicate with monks and necromancers for health and energy management. it is usually best to wait for foes to settle on a target, preferably the warriors, before begining your siege. target enemy monks and ritualists, these characters have low armor but are very effective at extending the life of the opposing party. move on to other casters and warriors. it is best to leave rangers for last unless you have armor ignoring spell, as rangers have higher armor against your attacks. Building choose an element elementalists are most effective if they concentrate on a single element, and maximize the effect of that element. additionally, each element has an atunement spell that refunds 33% of the cost of elemental spells after casting. these atunement spells should be kept active constantly. see Runes and Armor for suggestions on create a elementally flexible character. Fire Magic The Fire element contains the most powerful Area of effect spells. Fire elementalists must be careful when casting these spells that they do not scatter foes. *Interesting Fire Skills: ** Meteor Shower, Fire Storm, Rodgort's Invocation, Incendiary Bonds and Searing Heat are powerful directed area of effect spells. ** Phoenix, Lava Font, Inferno and Flame Burst are excellent point blank area of effect spells. ** Flare is a fast cast, inexpensive, highly repeatable spell that can be used to cover the space between larger "Nuke" spells Air Magic Most air magic spells cause Lightning damage, and have 25% armor penetration. Air magic spells are most effective as spike skills against warriors or rangers with high armor. *Interesting Air Skills: ** Lightning Strike, Enervating Charge, and Lightning Orb can be combined into an effective spike. ** Thunderclap and Shock can be used to knock down targets. ** Chain Lightning and Arc Lightning are the only multitarget spells available to Air elementalists. ** Blinding Flash and Glimmering Mark cause blindness and can be used to supress warriors, assassins or rangers. Water Magic Water magic is the bastion of hexes and snaring. most water magic spells cause cold damage, and many cause the target to be slowed for several seconds. *Interesting Water Skills: ** Armor of Mist and Armor of Frost grant additional armor. ** Mist Form can make you impervious to the efforts of rangers, warriors and assassins. ** Blurred Vision and Swirling Aura can help defend against attacks ** Maelstrom and Rust can be used to shutdown casters or inhibit signets. Earth Magic Earth magic has several Powerful protective spells and more then a few spike and area of effect spells. Earth is more balanced then the other elements, providing both powerful offensive and powerful defensive skills. *Interesting Earth Skills: ** Earthquake and Aftershock are a powerful Area of effect combination ** Kinetic Armor, Armor of Earth, and Obsidian Flesh grant additional armor bonuses. ** Ward Against Elements, Ward Against Foes, and Ward Against Melee provide defensive bonuses for all allies in the area of effect. Energy Storage For each rank of Energy Storage, your maximum energy increases by 3.2, thus energy storage is important for all elementalists. Runes and Armor Because of the High cost of elementalist skills, it is very important to have the maximum skill level in your chosen attribute. for a flexible elementalist, purchase 4 separate Auras or Third Eyes: # A Fire headpiece infused with a Superior Rune of Fire Magic # A Water headpiece infused with a Superior Rune of Water Magic # A Air headpiece infused with a Superior Rune of Air Magic # A Earth headpiece infused with a Superior Rune of Earth Magic then choose the armor set you prefer, the apply the following runes to the body armor * a Minor, Major, or Superior rune of Energy Storage. * a Major or Superior rune of Vigor